


Full Coverage

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [7]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Open Heart 2 Chapter 8. This is all I thought of when Ethan said, “get massaging”.As this is predominantly OH, I’m labeling it as an OH fic with a cameo from Alex Spencer (Thomas Hunt's fiancée). It is a companion piece to my series Love & Scotch (an Open Heart/Hollywood U crossover).
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 14





	Full Coverage

This is a companion story to my Hollywood U/Open Heart Crossover:

####  [Love & Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart crossover series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

_**Context for anyone not reading the Love & Scotch series: **Alex is Thomas Hunt's fiancée in the Hollywood U universe. She and Hunt have been trying to convince Ethan to take a chance on MC (Ellie) for weeks and maybe months at this point. Alex really wants Ellie as Ethan's plus 1 at her wedding. _

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Ellie questioned as Ethan set a chicken and a bowl of butter in front of her. 

“Get massaging!” He insisted, his brow rose in amusement before he continued gathering ingredients. 

Ellie noticed the smirk playing his lips as he turned away from her. Her own lips pulling up as an idea sparked in her head.

Quietly, she moved behind Ethan, her hands gliding up his muscled back, before settling on his shoulders.

“Ellie!” Ethan stammered, his body tensing at her touch. 

“Mmhmm?” Ellie began kneading her fingers into his tight shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked, his head tilting to the side as her thumb pressed deeper into a particularly hard knot at the base of his neck.

“You said to get massaging...” Ellie explained, stepping closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body and smell the dirt and sunscreen on his skin from the softball game. “...that’s what I’m doing.”

“You know this isn’t what I meant,” Ethan scowled though he stayed where he stood. 

Ellie leaned up on her tiptoes, her lips hovering over his neck. She could feel his breathing shift as she moved closer. “Maybe you should be more specific next time!”

Ethan opened his mouth to speak but Ellie continued before he had a chance. 

“Or,” her lips pressed a feather-light kiss behind his ear, her voice lowering to a whisper. “Imagine how much better this could be without this pesky shirt in the way… and if we took it somewhere more comfortable.”

Ethan drew in a deep breath, she could feel his cheeks reddening without needing to see his face. He pulled away with a jolt at the sound of his phone ringing, shocking him back to reality. He almost knocked Ellie over as he moved to answer it. 

“Hello?” He quickly answered the call, putting distance between himself and Ellie. 

“Hi,” Alex’s eyes narrowed as she studied her screen. “You look flushed, are you alright?”

“Now's not a good time,” Ethan ran his hand through his hair hesitantly as he stepped out of the kitchen. “I'm making dinner. Can I call you back?”

“Ooo, what are you making?” Alex pried. 

Ethan looked off into the distance, clearly unfocused.

“Is everything alright?” Alex repeated.

“How much massaging does a chicken need?” Ellie called. 

“Is someone there? OMG! Is it Ellie?! Is ELLIE AT YOUR APARTMENT?!!! ARE YOU MAKING DINNER FOR HER?!” Alex’s eyes widened, bubbling with excitement as she practically squealed.

“SHHHH,” Ethan hissed. “Goodbye Alex. I’ll call you later.”

“Tomorrow is fine too! You know, if you two kids decide you need dessert,” Alex winked. 

“Alex!” Ethan grumbled. His eyes narrowed at his screen, his finger hovering over the end call button. Ellie’s voice pulled him away, his gaze softened.

“AWWWWW,” Alex gushed. “Look at yo–”

Ethan ended the call without another word. Making sure to turn the ringer down this time. 

He paused in the archway to the kitchen, watching Ellie continue on with making dinner. He could still feel her warm and soothing touch on his shoulders. He longed to return the favor, but he knew he couldn’t. They couldn’t. He had to stick with his intentions to keep things professional, regardless of what he wanted.

“You’ll have to do better than that, Rookie. Rub it right in. Full coverage,” Ethan offered as he moved to put butter in a pan. 

“Full coverage?” Ellie raised her brow. “I guess next time I’ll have to get that shirt off you!” 

Ethan turned away to hide the smile on his face. He gathered some items for the recipe and began chopping contentedly. 


End file.
